A Roadtrip to Remember
by Lady-Treeki
Summary: A quick AU fic in which the events of Fire Emblem: Awakening are nothing but a story told by Chrom to his family as they travel through the countryside. Based off a headcanon posted on Tumblr. Spoilers for the end of the game are present.


**AN: I'm not much of a writer and most of my works just end up being rather short and ending up on Tumblr instead. I have no plans to finish this and just left it here for the sake of actually putting something on here after my last dozen failures.**

**Important Notes: Sumia is Lucina's mother so if you have a problem with that you can just turn back now; I know its a big problem on Tumblr and I'm sure its a problem here too. Robin's name has also been changed to Alice, but this is because that is the name of my MU in my playthroughs (and I'm too lazy to change it).**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_The time had come for the destruction to end once and for all; the finals blows were all that she had left to administer. She knew what was coming and it was a risk she was willing to take, for it would save the world and bring eternal peace to the land…_

_"My friends, and all those who I have come to care for these past few years… Never forget who I am…"_

_She raised her hand to the sky and struck the final blow against the one who had become the enemy. Tears rolled down her face as screams rang out and light began to surround her. Her last breath was nothing more than a name lost in the wind. Silence fell and the sun began to set; they would wait until the end of time for her to return again…_

_..._

"Father, did you really just kill off your best friend? And why did you name the main character after yourself?"

The sun was beating down on the car as it sped down the highway. A family had cooped themselves up in it for a cross country road trip and was now nearing the end of the first day of seven. The youngest daughter had become restless earlier and asked for a story, so their father began to tell them a long tale of shepherds and dragons.

"Yes, I did Lucina. It was easier for me to come up with characters based off all our friends instead of coming up with them right on the spot". Her father laughed; he could tell his daughter wasn't amused with some of the choices he had made for the story. "At least Cynthia enjoyed it, isn't that right?"

The girl next to Lucina started bouncing in the car, much to her sister's annoyance, "That was a super duper amazing story dad! I liked how you were all 'Pow pow' and mom was all 'Fwoom fwoom'! Lucina and I were also superly duperly awesome!" Lucina groaned after hearing her sister's remarks; she herself had enjoyed the story, except for one little detail.

Their mother began to speak, "Now Lucina, your father worked hard on the story so you can at least tell him thank you. And just so you know Chrom, I enjoyed it too." Lucina let out a puff of air; she'd rather show her distaste for the story in actions instead of words.

"Just leave her be Sumia. You know how Lucina can get when it comes to the subject," her father said to her mother.

"What happened after the dragon died? Did everybody get married like they promised they would?" Cynthia asked while she continued to bounce.

Chrom laughed again and kept his eyes on the road, "Oh yes, they did, and they even had children of their own. Some took a bit more convincing than others to finally tie the knot, but most of them did in the end."

Lucina began to raise her voice, "But out of all the people my character could have married, why did it have to be _Him!?_" Her voice was cold and her father could tell how angry she was. He let out a sigh and left her alone for the time being.

Sumia looked back at Lucina. "Calm down, we don't need you being like this for the rest of the trip. Look out the window and watch the scenery; I know for a fact we're going to pass some horses soon."

Lucina took her mother's advice and stared out the window, but the view she saw wasn't the one that she wanted to see. "He's staring at me from the other car mother! Can't father speed up or something?"

Cynthia looked over her sister's shoulder and stuck her tongue out. "He needs to change his strategy if he's planning to win your heart any time soon."

Lucina shoved her sister to her side of the car. "He's not going to 'win my heart' no matter what he does! Now drop the subject and go back to playing with your My Little Ponies or whatever you have with you!" Cynthia began to pout and Lucina went back to looking out the window. _He _was still staring at her. "Father, can't you do anything about him!?" she began to plead.

Chrom looked over at the other car and used his hand to signal that they needed to pull over to the side of the road. Once the cars were parked, Chrom got out the car and went to talk to his best friend and her family, who had tagged along for the trip. Sumia once again looked back at Lucina. "I'm sure Alice and Stahl will understand and start to drive behind us once your father is done explaining" she told her.

Lucina put her head back and looked up at the ceiling of the car. She was hoping her mother was right because she knew she'd scream the next time she saw _his_ face. Suddenly there was a tapping at the window and she once again looked out it.

"Hey Lucina you wanna talk for a bit?" _He_ was there of course, and Lucina knew what she had to do. Without hesitation she let out an angry scream and swung the door open, hitting the boy as hard as she could. The boy fell to the ground, blood gushing from his nose and out like a light.

Chrom rushed over and checked to see that Morgan was still breathing. Once he knew Morgan would be alright he looked up and glared at his daughter. "Lucina, I know you don't like Morgan but that doesn't give you a right to go and beat him up! I want you to apologize to him as soon as he wakes up! You also need to go and apologize to Alice and Stahl right now! You could have killed him you know!"

Lucina avoided her father's gaze and stared down at the unconscious body of Morgan. She began to smile to herself as she ignored her father's lectures…

_This is probably the best road trip that we've ever taken…~_

* * *

**Welcome to the end of the fic.**

**There's nothing else for me to put here other than you can find me on Tumblr as "Lady-Treeki" where I run the "Derp Emblem" comic series.**

**Mmm.. Maybe I'll continue this one day, but there really is no place for me to go with it.**


End file.
